Broken (Spencer William's Tragic Story)
DISCLAIMER* I do not own Camp Half-Blood, nor the cabins, or several characters including Mr. D, Annabeth and Chiron. I do admit to owning Spencer Williams, Christopher Nayer, Thalia Attis, Katy Fiasco, and Olivia Diamond. *NOTE: This is a six book series. Please read what follows for more info: #Broken #Electric #Blackout #Intrigued #Glow #Revival Thank you! Chapter One So, I guess it all started when I walked into school that one Monday morning. See, I live in Manhattan and it was Mid-June, so you can imagine it was pretty warm. And thank God it was nearly the end of Sixth grade. Judging by the ninety degree weather, I guess you can imagine I was pretty suspicious when a man followed me into the middle school dawning a sleeveless black turtleneck, black trenchcoat, long, dark pants, leather gloves, and a wide-brimmed hat dipped low, concealing his forehead and eyes, casting a dark shadow over the remaining visible parts of his face. No matter where I went, he was there, too. If I stopped in the ladies room, he stood at the water fountain, pretending to take a drink.When I stood at my locker, ready for the next class, he waited in a nearby doorway. Even in my classes, he told my teachers he was there to observe our "Learning Abilities". Around 4th period, I got sick and tired of my new 'best friend', and tapped my friend Olivia on the shoulder. "He's following me, Liv. I can tell. I can just tell!" I whispered, hoping he wouldn't overhear. Liv shook her head. "You're officially insane. He's obviously just here to look over the classes. Duh!" Liv looked perfect, as usual. She'd always done that. Today, she was wearing one of those hot pink, one-shouldered, open-backed shirts with a black sequined heart on the front. A pair of black capris accented her deeply tanned legs, along with glossy black stilettos. Her flowing blonde hair was parted in the far left and braided down her right shoulder. Her kaleidoscope eyes- which changed from chocolate brown, to emerald green, to ocean blue- were lined with a thin amount of black. Her cheeks were sprinkled with pink glitter. Her lips shimmered pink and shiny. She made me look like chopped liver in my skiny jeans, converse hi-tops, and Hunger Games T-shirt. I rolled my eyes and she scoffed in response. "Rude! Spencer, What do you think? He's some sort of monster-stalker dude?" She laughed at her own joke, which really wasn't funny. Just then, Mrs. Alicia (The best English teacher EVER!), walked over and said the man in the coat requested to see me. Here goes nothing, ''I thought. I heard the squeak of my chair being pushed back. My legs felt like mush. They were moving involuntarily. Before I knew it, I was being ushered outside, into the empty hallway. You could hear that stupid bottle-blonde secretary laughing nasally from the office. Other than that, there was no noise. I leaned against a nearby locker and folded my arms over my chest. "Okay, let's just cut to the chase. You've been following me all day, and I wanna know why." I think he was staring. I couldn't really tell. You know, with the giant hat on his face. "And what's with the outfit, it's gotta be ninety degrees out, and you're dressed like your at a funeral service." He just stood there. At first, I thought we'd be there a while while he found out how to talk. Then, he whipped off his gloves. His hands were meaty and worn, like old leather. His nails were cheesy yellow, the white tips gnawed off, leaving the edges jagged. He did some wierd hand signals, and everything stopped. No, I'm not kidding, not even being metaphorical. The only things I could hear were the ticking of a nearby clock, and the sound of someone hitting the floor. I whirled around, then the other way, and saw a boy, about ten, snoring on the floor in the middle of the hall. The next thing to go was his trench coat. It hit the carpeted floor in a heap of heavy fabric, and I saw a heavy wooden club hanging by his leather belt. His arms were muscular, sweaty, and very, very hairy. I could see his lips tilting up in a smile, rows of chipped yellow teeth showing. His hands reached up, one to unlatch the club from his belt, one to whip off his hat. His hair was short cropped, black, and shining with sweat. His nose was angled oddly, and bulging in the center of his face. But the most shocking... was his eye. No, not eyes. ''Eye. He literally had one big brown eye in the center of his eye. Thank God we were learning about Ancient Greece in Social studies, and I recalled the creature as being a Cyclops. I stepped back as he began to laugh, and tap the club against the palm of his hand. My heart was slamming against my ribs. "You no supposed be alive! You die now! I KILL NOW!" He bellowed. I took a shaky breath. It probably wasn't the best time to joke, but I had a plan. I took a step back, closer to a tiny potted fern in the corner of the hall. "Let's not get fiesty. I have a math quiz, and-" I only had time to say that, because next thing I knew, I was smashing the fern against the Cyclopes head. I did the natural thing. I sprinted right for the door. Even as I ran, the Cyclops could be heard screaming in rage behind me. As soon as I got outside, my cell phone rang in my pocket. I answered it, and immediately slammed into a cement wall a few yards from the school. Ugh, the penalty of not looking where you run. "Hello?" I answered groggily. I could feel warm blood running down my forehead. "Spencer, what the heck was that?!" The voice of my red-headed friend Katy rang through the phone. "Right after you left, everyone fell asleep. Well, except Thalia, Liv and I..." I gathered myself from the sidewalk and began sprinting again. "Katy," I knew the route to my house was a short one, and my mom was probably still at work. "Katy, listen. I'm heading to my house. You said everyone's asleep? Meet me there. NOW!" I paused for air. "I'll explain when you get there." I heard the undeniable sound of her chair being pushed back. "We're on our way." Before she hung up, Thalia's frantic voice yelled "What's going on?!" Soon, but not soon enough, I was home. The monster was right on my heels. I dove for the kitchen, and whipped out the 'Only For Emergencies' box from a cupboard. Inside, was a knife made of gleaming bronze. I grabbed that, and went back outside. The second the Cyclops saw the knife, he laughed. I stepped up and charged, letting out a crazy, rageful, petrified scream. I jabbed at the creature as hard as I could, and embedded the knife deep in his chest, right where his heart was. He fell to his knees. As if by magic, he exploded into a cloud of gross, grainy yellow dust. The knife clattered to the street. Instinctively, I began looking around to see if anyone else had just seen that. No one did. I grabbed the knife and walked inside, legs shaking. When I closed the door behind me, I collapsed onto the floor, and let wave after wave of sobs rack my body. "Why is this happening?" I whispered through my whimpers, to no one in particular. The knife lay on the ground next to me. I kicked it across the floor, under the radiator. My black hair fell around my face and shoulders in a curtain, like midnight sky engulfing me. I knew what I had to do, but could I walk? No, I had to crawl. I began dragging my weak body over to my room, and stood, very carefully. I was light-headed from crying, running, and stabbing. I pulled out my black and silver duffel bag, and began stuffing clothes, my iphone, headphones, and a silver star hairclip from my boyfriend. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red. My cheeks were tear-stained and bright pink. My hair was a tangled mat. Ouch. Better pack a hairbrush, too. I slung that over my shoulder, and fell back on my bed. Chapter Two As I sat on my downstairs couch, munching on M&M's from a porcelain bowl on the coffee table, I thought about how that woman was right. My aura was powerful. Okay, so, a few months ago, at my cousin Linda's wedding, a fortune teller said to me that soon, my powerful aura would attract something deadly. She also said that later down the line, something else lethal would be my downfall. (My mom totally SPAZZED!) Oh, and another thing. My mom. Yeah, she's not my birth mom. My real mom ran away when I was very young. When I was four, my father was killed by a drunk driver going the wrong way on the highway. Prior to my being put up for adoption, my babysitter handed me over to the cops, and they wrestled me into a room in the mental ward. A loud rap at the door made me jump. I flew off the couch, and flung the door open to see Thalia, Katy, and Liv standing there. *(Ten minutes after I finished explaining) "Oh, my God. I'm so confused!" Liv's shrill voice exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Liv could be a real moron sometimes. "What part of 'I have to skip town' don't you understand?!" I didn't mean to scream, but, seriously, I'd just gotten chased by a one-eyed dude, discovered I wasn't supposed to be alive, and made a creature burst into dust. Liv was testing my patience. Thalia jumped up. "You leave, and I'm coming with you!" The others nodded assent. "No! I'm not risking that. You know what happened! I'm being chased! Someone wants me dead! I'm only going to get you guys into trouble as well." Katy looked up. In her blue-green eyes was a glimmer of hope. "We just want to be with you. You're like our sister, Spence. Part of the Wolf-Pack. We never leave a wolf behind." Ugh. Why? Why did everyone have to dump all of this on me? I looked around, at Thalia's hazel eyes, at Liv's kaleidoscope ones, and Katy's Turquiose ones. "Fine. You want to come with me? Fine. But when we get into a load of trouble, don't come blaming me." At that point, Olivia jumped up from her seat on the couch, threw her hands in the air, and yelled "WOO-HOO! We're goin' on a road trip, a road trip, a road trip-" At that point, Thalia burst in, "Calm down, there, Glee Club." And I held up my hands just for emphasis. Katy grabbed a handful of M&M's, popped them in her mouth, and hit her 'ninja pose'. I grinned. "No need for the ninja pose, Katy." Her ninja pose was strictly for special occasions. Just then, my phone rang. I checked the text name, and it was Chris. Okay, here's something else. Chris is a few months older than me. He and I met in science class, and earlier this week I made the decision to ask him out. Now, he's gone completely crazy about me. "Spence, Where R U?! R U ok?" ''Ah, same old Chris. He always does that. If I go missing for more than five minutes, he's ready to call in the SWAT team. I smiled. ''"Chris, I'm fine. Just had to leave school a little." Liv scoffed, and I looked up to find that she'd been reading over my shoulder. "Quit texting him! At least not while I'm here!" Here's my problem with Liv. She has a crush on my boyfriend. I spun on my heel, duffel bag still on my shoulder, and walked out the door. Chapter Three We were halfway down the street when Chris called. I'd just texted him that I was leaving, and now he was probably prepared to scream at me. "Hel-" "Spener, what do you mean you're leaving? Are you serious? You can't just leave!" I held in my laughter. Chris' voice was high and girly over the phone. Katy twirled around and made a heart with her hands at me. Obviously, she could hear his voice. I swatted her away. "Well, come on. Chris you can't-" "Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you." He hung up before I could argue. "Good job, smart one. How do you know where I am?" I nagged the phone. Everyone was watching me. "Chris wants us to stay put." Liv, obviously dissatisfied with me, turned in a swirl of pink fabric, and sat on the hood of my evil bald neighbor's car. Thalia's face flushed with rage. "Liv, calm down! It's not fair for you to be angry at Spencer just because she's dating a boy you simply like!" The gold in her hazel eyes flashed murderously. They usually do that when she's mad. Liv sighed, and I went to sit next to her. "Look," She looked at me. "Liv, you're one of my best friends, and that'll never change. But... I'm really happy with Chris. He makes me laugh, and he's the only boy I've never slapped. Please?" The whole time I talked, she was unbraiding her now wavy blonde hair, running her french manicured nails through it. She sighed again. Her breath smelt like caramel and coffee. "I... I'm sorry. Really. I'm sorry. I just... I think he's really cool, and really funny. I'm sorry, honest." We hugged while Thalia and Katy aww'd. Just then, a dark figure rounded the corner. I thought it was another cyclops, but as it came closer, I could see a pair of gold gym shorts, a green shirt, and black hi-tops, his short blonde hair catching the light, and I knew it was Chris. "Chris!" I yelled, and started running towards him. Hey, as long as Liv wasn't mad, why not be a little romantic? He grabbed me by the waist, pulled me in, squishing the duffel bag against my leg. I locked my arms around his neck and let him pick me up and spin me round. The aftermath made me quite dizzy, but it wasn't like I really cared. He touched the star-shaped birthmark on my left cheekbone and chuckled. I looked down, and saw something written in blue ink on Chris' right shoulder. I pulled away. "What's that?" I pointed to the small thing. He clamped his hand over it. "Nothing," He replied too quickly. I started pulling at his hand, swatting him and yellng, "Chris, let me see it!" Like a two-year old. "Uh, guys," Thalia broke in. "It's four in the afternoon. The sun's setting. We gotta go." Just for emphasis, she tapped her watch. Chris sighed and uncovered a small circle with the initials, "S+C" written inside. We both turned red, and I felt my lips tilting up in a smile. "Why'd you write it in a circle? I mean, usually people write that in a heart..." My voice had dropped to a giggly whisper. "Yeah," Chris was turning very red, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "But a heart can break, and... a circle goes on forever." The moment shattered when a bellowing laugh burst from nowhere. We froze. "Spencer," Katy said slowly. "Yeah?" "Where's that monster you were talking about?" "What?!" Chris exclaimed. "I dunno." "HOW DON'T YOU KNOW?!" "I think I killed him." "Are you sure?" "... I dunno." "Where is he?!" "ROOOOOOOAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Found him!" Another Cyclops, not unlike the one that'd earlier tried to kill me, except that this one wore all purple, rounded the corner. We were still frozen, dumbfounded. Then Thalia, the only one who still had half a brain, yelled "RUN!" And we did, too. We ran until Thalia, again saved our lives. "There's a bus stop on the left, COME ON!" As we rounded the corner, my stupid foot slid out too far, and Chris fell down. I pulled on his arm, and Thalia shoved him up onto his feet. The monster was gaining. Suddenly, Liv saved all our sorry butts. She clapped her hands over her ears and screamed, "STOP!" And he did. The monster stood, poised on the ball of one foot. His mouth was open in a half-cackle. We were at quite an advantage, and we made our way to the bus stop Thalia was talking about. It took a good ten out of the minutes waiting for the bus for our nerves to calm and our hearts to slow down. "I know a place down there where we can stay." Thalia muttered. "It's a little hotel. We'll be fine." When the bus did arrive, we were a total wreck. Chris slapped some money into the bus drivers hand, and we were off. I sat inbetween Thalia and Chris, Liv and Katy in the back of us. Thalia turned to watch the clouds and passersby. Liv began re-braiding her hair. Katy played some kind of game on her iPhone. I looked over, and Chris was holding his head in his hands. I took his palms from his face. "What's wrong?" I whispered. "Huh? Oh, nothing, just... when I fell... I kinda hit my head, that's all." "Where? Here?" I placed my fingers near his temple. He caught my hand and moved it to a place near the back of his head. "There." I continued to rub that spot until I heard a growl and realized Olivia was scowling, and my fingers recoiled. Chris caught my hand again, and this time he held it. Now, you may not find this such a big deal, it was a simple gesture, really, but you have to remember. My life hasn't really been good. I'd never had anyone hold my hand besides Katy and Thalia, and when Chris did it, It felt nice. But I really didn't get to enjoy it. Then, I was beginning to drift off. Actually, I didn't get to enjoy that either, because as soon as my eyes fully closed, THWACK! ''"Morning, sleeping beauty!" Thalia cried after she'd recovered from slapping the back of my head. Ow. We stepped off the bus, and I was overwhelmed by the scent of strawberries. It was very sweet, and sunshine seemed to rain down in this hill... this lush, beautiful hill. A tall pine tree sat atop of it, and there were wonderful noises. The clang of metal on metal, the sound of something sharp finding a wooden target, and lots of laughter. Near the pine tree, was an arc that read 'Camp'... something I couldn't make out. It was beckoning. I heard Chris call my name, but I didn't really hear it. I ran for the arc. ''Chapter Four "Spencer!" I heard Katy screaming behind me, but I didn't stop running. If I did, Thalia would kill me. Trust me, when Thalia has a plan, don't mess with it or... well, just don't. I wasn't surprised when Chris caught up to me first. He was on the track team, after all. He gripped my wrist and pulled it back, forcing me off my feet and pinning both my shoulders to the ground. Did I mention I really hate ''that? Oddly enough, it wasn't the first time this had happened to me in public. "Spence," He hissed, looking over his shoulder for Thalia. "You were supposed to go the other way! What are you ''thinking?" I couldn't answer, because next thing I knew, Thalia was coming at me, ready to kill. "Thalia," I stood, shoving Chris off of me. "Be nice!" But in my head, it was really more like I'm too young, don't slaughter me! She started clawing the air when Katy got her by the stomach and held her back. She started screaming about how I screwed it all up, when I looked back. I could read the name now. "Camp Half-Blood" I read aloud. Thalia, who'd finally stopped clawing and had resorted to mumbling about how I always mess all her plans up, walked up the hill with us, and under the beckoning arc. Category:Broken Category:SilverHunter13